


Hanter ses propres funérailles

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Humor, funérailles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Qui-Gon est devenu un fantôme de Force et assiste à ses propres funérailles





	Hanter ses propres funérailles

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir lu le chapitre 6 de Devil's Advocate de PlatinumPuppy où Obi-Wan songe que Qui-Gon aurait trouvé ses propres funérailles ennuyantes et trop solennelles, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce qui ce serait passé s'il avait pu y assister ^^

Au cours d'une mission, Qui-Gon avait rencontré les Gardiens des Wills et avait appris d'eux comment ne pas se fondre complètement dans la Force après la mort, pour pouvoir veiller sur les vivants et leur apparaître. Bien sûr cela restait du domaine de la théorie et il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à le mettre en pratique.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée entre le moment où il avait fermé les yeux sur son Padawan en larmes et celui présent où il avait à nouveau l'esprit clair, et sentait _où_ se diriger pour rejoindre le monde physique. C'était un peu troublant. Il était au milieu de nul part, fondu dans la Force, et l'accès à l'autre monde semblait se faire via des balises. Des ancres lumineuses dont il reconnaissait l'empreinte dans la Force. Visiblement ce n'était pas la géographie de l'espace qui importait mais la présence de personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Il se dirigea naturellement vers la flamme de son Padawan. Quand il réussit à se matérialiser, il put constater qu'une éternité ne s'était pas écoulée depuis sa mort. Mais tout de même quelques heures, si ce n'est quelques jours. Il reconnaissait l'atmosphère de Naboo mais plusieurs membres du conseil Jedi était là avec la reine Amidala, autour d'un feu où son corps reposait. Hum. Un peu étrange d'assister à ses propres funérailles.

...

Euh, ils n'allaient pas passer tout le temps de sa crémation à faire des têtes d'enterrement, non ? C'est d'un ennui ! Et tellement déprimant. Certes sa mort était regrettable, mais il n'était pas tout jeune non plus. Ils auraient pu célébrer une vie bien remplie au service de la Force. Et persifler sur sa tendance à s'occuper de pitoyables formes de vie, et combien le conseil serait plus calme sans lui pour leur secouer les puces.

Non, c'est décidé, il allait animer tout ça ! Et puisqu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur le monde physique, il ne lui restait plus qu'à chanter :

"Il était un Jedi  
Et ron et ron, petit patapon  
Il était un Jedi  
Qui rentrait de mission  
Pon pon  
Qui rentrait de mission

Il vint faire son rapport  
Et ron et ron, petit patapon  
Il vint faire son rapport  
Devant de vieux grognons  
Pon pon  
Devant de vieux grognons

À protéger le roi  
Et ron et ron, petit patapon  
À protéger le roi  
J'ai choisi ses moutons  
Pon pon  
J'ai choisi ses moutons

Le conseil en colère  
Et ron et ron, petit patapon  
Le conseil en colère  
Lui tira le menton  
Pon pon  
Lui tira le menton

Mais le Jedi suivait  
Et ron et ron, petit patapon  
Mais le Jedi suivait  
La Force à sa façon  
Pon pon  
La Force à sa façon

Il repartit bien vite  
Et ron et ron, petit patapon  
Il repartit bien vite  
Sauver d'autres moutons  
Pon pon  
Sauver d'autres moutons"

Qui-Gon eut un sourire à la fin de sa comptine improvisée. La tête des membres du conseil était impayable ! Anakin pouffait de rire même s'il essayait d'étouffer le son avec ses mains, et Obi-Wan branlait du chef avec un sourire faussement désabusé alors que des larmes s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues. S'il avait essayé de rester stoïque et digne, l'apparition inattendue de son Maître avait brisé son contrôle sur le chagrin intense de sa perte, mêlé à présent au soulagement de le retrouver.

La reine Amidala et les serviteurs qui l'accompagnaient regardaient tout le monde d'un air confus. Visiblement les êtres non-sensibles à la Force ne pouvaient pas voir Qui-Gon. Quel dommage. Ce qui voulait dire par contre...

Palpatine sursauta violemment quand le fantôme de Force disparut pour se rematérialiser juste devant lui.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes sensible à la Force. C'est étrange, vous n'en avez pourtant pas de présence au sein de celle-ci, comme si vous vous dissimuliez. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas le deuxième Sith ?

Un bref éclat de panique sembla s'échapper du chancelier avant d'être vivement étouffé.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment pouvez-vous...

Palpatine s'interrompit en voyant que tous les Maîtres Jedi avaient sorti leurs sabres laser. Il était grillé ! Et Mace Windu s'était déjà mis en protection de la reine, l'empêchant de la prendre en otage. Jurant contre les fantômes de Force, Dark Sidious prit la fuite, le conseil Jedi à ses trousses. Ne restèrent plus que les Naboos, Obi-Wan qui s'était mis en position de défense devant Anakin et le fantôme de Qui-Gon. Plus le cadavre déjà bien consumé de Qui-Gon.

\- Padawan Kenobi, est-ce que vous auriez une explication à nous fournir sur ce qu'il vient au juste de se passer ?

\- Ah, bien sûr, votre Majesté. C'est peut-être un peu difficile à croire mais mon Maître a réussi, on ne sait comment, à devenir une sorte de fantôme, uniquement visible pour les êtres sensibles à la Force. Il s'est donc étonné que le chancelier puisse le voir alors qu'il ne dégage pas l'aura d'un utilisateur de la Force. Ce qui implique qu'il la dissimule et donc qu'il est susceptible d'être le deuxième Sith. Il n'a pas réussi à cacher entièrement sa panique face à l'accusation et a dû prendre la fuite pour essayer d'échapper à la justice.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est notre propre sénateur qui a organisé tout ce blocus et ordonné de me faire assassiner ?!

\- Oui, votre Majesté. Il comptait sûrement sur votre martyr pour s'attirer la sympathie du Sénat et se faire élire au poste de Chancelier Suprême. Ce qu'il a tout de même réussit à faire.

\- C'est lui qui m'avait conseillé de réclamer un vote de non-confidence à l'encontre de Valorum.

\- Ne vous en voulez pas votre Altesse, même les Jedi ont été abusés, il maîtrise assurément l'art de la duplicité.

\- En effet. Espérons que les Maîtres Jedi réussiront à l'arrêter.

La reine essaya de reprendre contenance après le choc émotionnel qu'elle venait de subir.

\- Hm, alors comme ça, Maître Jinn est avec nous ?

\- Oui.

Mais Obi-Wan n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il faisait. En effet, une fois le danger passé, Qui-Gon avait décidé de détendre Anakin en entamant une danse tout sauf civilisée autour de son autel. Il aurait pu au moins respecter son propre corps ! Mais Obi-Wan commençait à craindre que le fantôme de son Maître ne soit encore plus indiscipliné qu'avant sa mort. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le conseil pouvait encore faire montre d'autorité sur lui. Il pouvait certainement faire ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher à présent. Mais malgré les futures migraines qu'il devinait à l'horizon, Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que son Maître resterait avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Et tant pis pour les règles sur l'attachement. De toute manière Obi-Wan était **déjà** un chevalier Jedi.

Finalement Qui-Gon se calma un peu et Anakin en profita pour poser la question qui le taraudait :

\- Vous pensez que le conseil me laissera avoir un Maître fantôme ?

\- J'en doute. Mais je t'enseignerai quand même.

\- Alors nous lui enseignerons ensemble, Maître. Le conseil m'a autorisé à le prendre comme Padawan.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui. Tu deviendras un Jedi, Anakin. Je te le promets.

Obi-Wan s'accroupit devant l'enfant et continua en murmurant :

\- Juste promets-moi d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de suivre les conseils de Qui-Gon, j'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié son sens de la dignité en devenant un fantôme. Et si les gens ne peuvent pas le voir, ce n'est pas ton cas.

Qui-Gon fit mine de s'offusquer, et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'Anakin répondait :

\- Promis. Je ne danserai pas comme un Tusken ivre si on assiste à un autre enterrement.

\- Eh ! Comment osez-vous ainsi médire sur mes talents de danseur ?!

Devant l'air non impressionné des deux Padawan-en-transition, Qui-Gon prit un air boudeur.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous mettre à deux contre votre vieux Maître.

Mais il avait du mal à réfréner son sourire amusé. Sa mort était peut-être regrettable mais au moins il allait pouvoir enseigner à Anakin sans cesser de veiller sur Obi-Wan. Le conseil allait sans doute lui en vouloir de se mêler ainsi de la carrière de son dernier - de son vivant - Padawan, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient encore lui tirer les oreilles. Au contraire, sa véritable carrière de rebelle allait pouvoir commencer ! Aujourd'hui on honorait la mémoire du Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Demain on célèbrerait les espiègleries du fantôme de la Force !

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
